


Sagitta Luminis: The Lost Memories

by SilverKitsune



Series: Madoka AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Madoka AU, Mikleo is such a walking spoiler here, Semi-spoilery for the main fic because these will all be Mikleo centric, Tags to be updated as parts get posted, sort of love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: A collection of short stories that center on Mikleo as part of Madoka AU.





	1. White Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had been struggling with a way to make the main fic more shippy despite the circumstances, when I realized Homura's (and therefore, Mikleo's) backstory gave me a lot more room to work with, especially in terms of not interrupting the pacing of the main story. Most of these will be fairly short, as they're all meant to be memories and moments that Mikleo holds dear throughout the course of the main story. Of course, I'm still trying to be vague about Mikleo's backstory, but I think for most of you reading this, you probably know Puella Magi Madoka Magica well enough to know what's going on. And if not, well, all will be explained. Eventually.

Mikleo looked at the box on the counter, his heart beating faster than he'd ever remembered it beating in his life. While the box itself had been store bought, the light blue and white decorations had been hand made. He'd taken care to diligently replicate the intricate design of his vessel on the ribbon in the front, and, with Lailah's help, crafted some lace flowers to decorate the rest of the box. It had taken the better part of the day to make the decorations and fill the box with handmade chocolates and truffles.

The final product was a labor of love, and Mikleo could only nervously hope Sorey would like it when he saw it in his locker tomorrow, a small token of affection . . . and an answer for the chocolates Sorey had awkwardly given him a month earlier.

“Do . . . do you think he'll like it?”

Lailah put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see her bright sunny smile. “I think he won't miss that you're _sweet_ on him once he sees this!”

Mikleo groaned as he covered the chocolates and finished tying the bow in front, Lailah's bright laughter echoing in the tiny apartment kitchen. It was a sound he missed, and he joined in, casting his worries aside to enjoy the rare moment of peace.

* * *

The following morning, Mikleo arrived to school early and carefully placed the box inside Sorey's locker, along with an unsigned note tucked into the bow. He walked up to the roof, looking down at the students slowly milling in. He checked his phone once, then again, anxiously waiting for the minutes to crawl by. He pulled up an e-book to read on his phone, but he couldn't focus, his eyes constantly drawn to the time shown on the top of the screen. Sighing, he gave up, and settled for watching the students below.

The door to the roof suddenly opened with a bang, and Mikleo turned.

There stood Sorey, panting as he no doubt sprinted up the stairs, smile brighter than the sun on his face, messy hair ruffled by the morning breeze rustling by, the blue and white decorated heart shaped box in one hand and the handwritten note in the other.

“Mikleo! I got your message!” Sorey all but shouted as he rushed over, eyes shining brighter than any star Mikleo had ever wished upon. “This, this is my answer!”

Sorey shoved the card into Mikleo's hand, and Mikleo looked down to see the reply in Sorey's messy handwritten Ancient Tongue.

“Me too,” Mikleo translated as he read the words past his suddenly blurry vision.

He might have had a feeling when Sorey had shyly handed him that Valentine's Day chocolate, saying that it might have broken tradition for him to be giving chocolate that day, and he'd certainly hadn't missed how Sorey had tried extra hard to make Mikleo a core part of the team more than any of the others, and how they always spent so much time together, but seeing it there on paper was more than he'd dared to dream of.

He looked up at Sorey, giving him a teary smile, and even though he was sure he was a mess between the tears and his smile, it didn't stop Sorey from pulling him in by the waist and swooping in for a kiss. The wind blew past again, and Mikleo wrapped his arms around Sorey's neck to pull him in closer.

It might have been a bit inexperienced, and a bit clumsy even if he were to be completely honest, but as far as Mikleo was concerned, it was the best kiss he'd ever received, even compared to all the other ones he'd get later.

* * *

Mikleo looked down at the simple piece of card stock paper lit by the pale glow of his phone screen, at his own familiar handwriting, with Sorey's messy scrawl next to it. Here, in the privacy of his studio apartment and the solitude of darkness, he dared to look at the few mementos he kept with him.

Dared to dream of the life he'd hoped awaited him when everything was said and done.

He looked at the lock screen of his phone, carefully watching it tick to midnight and the date change . 

“Happy White Day, Sorey”, he whispered into the darkness as he slipped the card back into his phone case and clicked off the screen.

He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the day his true wish became a reality.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know your Madoka canon, you'll know where this one came from. If not, it's okay. Just enjoy the angsty make out scene.

It was all too much, after everything that had happened.

First were the revelations of the truths Symonne had neglected to tell them when they'd made the pact with her. And then there was dealing with the fall-out, with Lailah and Zaveid.

It was just too much.

The beep of Sorey's phone call to his mom disconnecting caught Mikleo's attention, and had he been just a normal boy, he might have been happy – excited, even – to have the opportunity to have his boyfriend stay over.

But with the recent battle still fresh in his memory . . .

Mikleo settled down onto his bed and tucked his chin into his knees, wrapping his arms around his ankles, memories swirling in his mind.

Edna's mischievous grin as she teased him at school earlier that day; Lailah's usually cheerful face dissolving into a mess of tears and fear as she shakily summoned her magic to do what she thought had to be done; the surprised look on Zaveid's face when-

Mikleo was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts when a familiar warmth settled at his side.

“Sorey?”

“Tell me, were we wrong to wish for something? To reach for life, to wish for a chance at happiness?”

“No, never.” Mikleo uncurled his knees, settling them across Sorey's lap as he wrapped Sorey in a loose hug.

“I just,” Sorey began as he slowly fell back onto the bed, taking Mikleo with him, “I just-”

He didn't finish his sentence, the end trailing into a mess of sobs, and Mikleo said nothing in return, instead choosing to hold him close. Time slowly ticked by as Sorey continued to let out his grief, and Mikleo shifted their positions so Sorey could have a proper shoulder to cry on.

And while Sorey cried, Mikleo thought, and planned. This didn't happen the last few times. Which meant, there had to be a way to prevent this.

“Hey, Mikleo,” Sorey whispered, lifting his eyes to finally make eye contact in the dim moonlight “you'll always be here for me, right? You'll never leave me alone?”

Mikleo looked into those shining green eyes, still wet with tears, and nodded. “Always.”

Sorey dipped down for a kiss then, and then another, and another, and it wasn't long before those kisses started trailing lower and their hands started wandering, leaving desperate, needy touches on each other. A kiss here, a caress there, and in the darkness, they were all an attempt at reassuring the other that they were both still alive, that there was still hope, that there would be some way for them to overcome everything. By unspoken agreement, clothing had become a hindrance, and shirts were quickly discarded in favor of roaming hands and lips across warm, flushed skin.

Sorey's hands crept lower, and when he started massaging him through his underwear, Mikleo let out a long drawn out moan as he moved his hips in time to Sorey's strokes. Mikleo shut his eyes, letting his mind focus on nothing but Sorey's heated touch, forgetting everything that had happened just hours before. Sorey paused in his motions, and for a moment, emerald met amethyst in the moonlight, and Mikleo could feel himself flushing even as he answered Sorey's unspoken question.

“N-night stand, top drawer.”

* * *

 

Afterward, as Mikleo felt and listened to Sorey's steady breathing against his neck, he made a promise to himself.

No matter what happened, he'd make sure Sorey was happy, and got to live the life he deserved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like chatting with me about my fics, you can always send me an ask over on my Tumblr( [@soymilkheaven](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com/) )!


End file.
